howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hobgobbler
|Source = Franchise}} }} The Hobgobbler is a small Mystery and Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Development The Hobgobbler's name was revealed at the 2018 Annecy Film Festival preview of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, along with the fact that they are based off a bullfrog, a French bulldog, and a beachball.Giardina, Carolyn. (Date Published - June 14, 2018). 'How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World': Director Dean DeBlois Reveals New Details. The Hollywood Reporter. They were pictured and mentioned again by Dean DeBlois on a Twitter post."Almost there!" (Date Posted - September 7, 2018). Twitter. According to Dragonpedia, the Hobgobbler's ability to eat anything while in a feeding frenzy is based off a piranha. Physical Appearance Hatchling to Adult Hobgobblers are small, plump dragons that are slightly larger than Terrible Terrors. They possess a single nasal horn, short legs, small spines on their back, and a mouth that takes up a large amount of their physical size. Their coloration is mainly purple with darker stripes and yellow undersides. In Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders, the Hobgobblers that appear are generally purple with pale underbellies. However, a trio saved from Dragon Trappers appear to be green with dark green markings after taking up residence on Havenholme. Abilities Incendiary Slobber The slobber of the Hobgobblers possess incendiary properties that can burst into flames. Hobgobblers also tend to coat themselves with their slobber so that they can slip out of tight spots. Feeding Frenzy When Hobgobblers are hungry, they will enter a state of frenzy and will devour almost anything in their path. A flock of Hobgobblers can easily strip the planks off a ship's deck within seconds. Jaw Strength Hobgobblers possess a powerful set of jaws that enables them to chew and devour almost anything. When they bite down on something, Hobgobblers can be lifted in the air and even moved around with no sign of letting go, as was the case when the Rescued Hobgobbler wouldn't let go of Gobber's prosthetic foot. Behavior and Personality As their name suggests, Hobgobblers possess a huge appetite, and they tend to devour almost anything they see. Hobgobblers appear to be rather mischievous, which is indicated when the rescued individual and his pack have a tendency to surprise Gobber the Belch with their sudden appearances here and there. They also tend to coat themselves with their slobber so that they will be able to slip out of tight spots. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World The Dragon Riders rescue a trapped Hobgobbler on one of their missions and bring it back to Berk, much to Gobber's dismay. Games Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Eir Stormheart has captured several wild Hobgobblers and poisoned them with a concoction made of Grimora venom and dragonvine. Scribbler encountered some of them and freed them. The Hobgobblers could later help Scribbler in fight, if he chose to call them with the Horn of Dramillion. Dragon Trappers also held three Hobgobblers captive on Wildweed Woods. This trio, once freed by Scribbler, take up residence on Havenholme. A single Hobgobbler icon is also used to notify the player that the game is auto-saving his or her progress in the game. Trivia *According to the Urban Dictionary, the Hob Gobbler is a creature from Appalachia folklore that grants wishes as well as plays tricks on humans. It also can turn into a turkey. *The name "Hobgobbler" may also be derived from a type of fairy or goblin from the folklore of the British Isles called a Hobgoblin. This spirit or creature resided in homes and was helpful to the resident family, but could also wreak havoc if they were offended. Though the Hobgoblin is not specifically mentioned, elves and fairy folk and other such beings do figure in Norse Mythology. *The Hobgobbler is the second dragon to be categorized into two classes, with the first being the Submaripper. *The Hobgobbler's ravenous behavior is somewhat similar to that of the Scraplet from the ''Transformers Prime series. References Site Navigation Category:Small Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Stoker Class Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Movie Dragons